English girls
by babygirlLoz
Summary: 2 stepsistas move from england to america and they go to skool n msn convos comin soon! there is some fluff and soppyness but hey! KaiHillary KaiOC TysonOC RayOC n more...(a dumb summary but please rr!)
1. Arrival in the big apple

Hi! This is my latest fanfic and I am telling you this chapter is long but the other chapters wont be as long ^^  
  
I don't own beyblade but I do own. Katrina, Destiny, Lyndsey, Bryan, Sherbet, Trinity and Definity. oh and Maxs- Draciel ZX4!!!  
  
So don't use them without permission from me!!  
  
Thanx!  
  
Please R+R ...  
  
Characters  
  
NAME: Katrina Smith  
  
AGE: 15  
  
HAIR: Short shiny light blue  
  
EYES: glittery silver grey eyes  
  
HEIGHT: 5ft 6"  
  
WEIGHT: 8.5 stone  
  
SKIN: Quite tanned  
  
BITBEAST: Trinity- a blue and white wolf who uses electrical attacks.  
  
NAME: Destiny Miles  
  
AGE: 15  
  
HAIR: deep, rich purple hair half way down her back.  
  
EYES: rich maroon eyes  
  
HEIGHT: 5ft 7"  
  
WEIGHT: 8. 7 stone  
  
SKIN: quite pale.  
  
BITBEAST: Definity- a pink and purple jaguar who uses dark attacks.  
  
NAME: Trinity  
  
ATTACKS: Spark bomb, Shockwave.  
  
NAME: Definity  
  
ATTACKS: Shadow aura, Dark victory tornado.  
  
STORYLINE: Katrina and her step-sister,with their family, have moved house from England to America... They find out that beyblading is popular at the new school, and decide to make a team with the other girls. They have their own bitbeasts and make a team... read on and enjoy ~* £oz *~ (0_~) \\//  
  
Everyone at the school is 15/16/17  
  
"talking normaly"  
  
~talking to bitbeast~  
  
~#~# changing scene #~#~  
  
Chapter 1- arrival in the big apple...  
  
"Katty? We're here!" said a voice, whilst shaking Katrinas lifeless body.  
  
Katrinas eyes flickered open but soon shut tight again from the bright sunlight.  
  
"What?" she asked with one eye open and shielding her face with her arm.  
  
"We're here!" screamed the excited voice.  
  
The once asleep girl was now sitting bolt upright in the back seat of their big people carrier. She got out and helped her step-dad, Bryan, her mum, Lyndsey and her step- sister, Destiny un load their suitcases and bags.  
  
"Right then, thats the last one I will lock the car... Lyn, honey, will you take the girls and Sherbet and show them around" asked Bryan.  
  
They all entered their new home... it was spacious and very different from their English one.  
  
"Yeah sure... come on then" shouted Lyndsey while grabbing Sherbets lead. (Sherbet is a golden labrador).  
  
"One sec!" screamed Destiny.  
  
Katrina and Destiny were changing into some clean clothes and freshning themselves up.  
  
Katrina was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with glitter, a grey top with a slogan - 'If you're perfect i dread to think what crap is', a pair of blue and silver nike shox and her hair was in two loose plaited ponytails held with silver ribbon.  
  
Destiny was wearing a short denim skirt, a gold top with flowers on it, a pair of beige ruffle boots and her hair was loose with two lilac clips holding back her long fringe.  
  
Lyndsey laughed, "we are only popping down the street, not out to a night club" she said laughing again.  
  
Destiny smiled and Katrina sarcastically laughed.  
  
Katrina, Destiny, Lyndsey and Sherbet walked out the front door and waved to Bryan who joined them after locking the house.  
  
"Bloody hell where do you think you're going Destiny!" he also laughed.  
  
Destiny laughed and said "You don't mind do ya? It is really hot and i want to look nice on our first day here!"  
  
Bryan shook his head and said "you look fine so don't sweat it"  
  
"Hey can we go to that store and buy some sweets and a mag please!" begged Katrina pointing to a nearby newsagents.  
  
"Hmm.. ok then here you go" Lyndsey replied giving Katrina and Destiny some money.  
  
"Thanks!" they both chorused.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"I can't believe it's the last week of summer vacation!" screamed Max.  
  
"I know yeah bud! We aughta do something, like go to the cinemas or whateva!" replied Tyson.  
  
"Yeah we need a little fun i mean we have been training hard these last few weeks!" said Kenny.  
  
"Last FEW! You mean training non stop for like 4 weeks! I need sleep" moaned Tyson.  
  
"TYSON!! You have had plenty of rest, we even had to make the training start at a later time 'cuz you won't get up!" screamed Hillary.  
  
*Everyone except Hillary and Tyson do an anime fall*  
  
"Here they go again" said Ray, with faint bickering in the background.  
  
"Hey guys come on don't argue! lets go out and have some fun" said Max cheerily trying to break them up.  
  
"Ok Max lets go out" said Hillary.  
  
"Hey! who died and made her boss?" said Tyson.  
  
Hillary had steam coming out of her ears, not literally, because she was sick of hearing that lame joke over and over again!  
  
"Tyson grow up!" said Hillary.  
  
"Yeah and while your at it get a new chat up line it just isnt working!" said Dizzie.  
  
"Whaaaa!? CHAT UP LINE!!!!! you think thats my chat up line?? Any way why would i be using it here anyway! Theres no one to chat up!" shouted Tyson.  
  
Hillary looked disappointed but didn't want any one to know,  
  
"Thats right and i wouldnt want any body here to chat me up any way!" she screamed while glaring at tyson.  
  
thought Tyson.  
  
"Well we aughta get changed!" said Max.  
  
(A/N : they are all in their pyjamas...still!)  
  
"Right" everyone chorused.  
  
They all went their seperate ways...  
  
Ray and Kai went into their room, Kenny and Hillary went to their homes and agreed to come back to Tysons, and Tyson and Max went to their room.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
RAY AND KAIS ROOM...  
  
"God! Do they always have to argue?!" said Ray.  
  
*Kai Death grunt*  
  
"k... what you wearing?" asked Ray trying to make conversation.  
  
"......." he replied.  
  
Silence......  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" shouted kai while pushing Ray out of the way of a beyblade heading straight for them.  
  
"Thanks Kai" said Ray.  
  
"Yeah" replied Kai.  
  
Kai was about to pick the beyblade up when it flew back out of the smashed window.  
  
Kai ran over to the window followed by Ray.  
  
"It...Its gone" said Ray.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
TYSON AND MAXS ROOM...  
  
Things were totally different in Tyson and Maxs room...  
  
They had the radio on and was listening to Dirrty by christina aguilera.  
  
Tyson and Max had surprisingly got ready quite fast...  
  
Tyson was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that had printed on one leg - Rockport, a white striped light blue shirt that was untucked and his sleeves rolled up and he was wearing a pair of blue puma sprints.  
  
Max was wearing a pair of green joggers with multiple pockets down the side, a light green top with an M printed on the front and a pair of white and green nike classics.  
  
They were sitting around reading comics and listening to music when there was a knock at the door...  
  
Tyson turned the music down and said "come in"  
  
It was Hillary and Kenny.  
  
Hillary was wearing a black skirt with white stripes on it, a pair of black knee high boots and a white top saying - In your dreams.  
  
Kenny was wearing a pair of grey trousers, a black shirt with a white tie and a white jacket and a pair of black rockports he also had cut his hair and was wearing black shades. (could he secretly be an FBI agent???)  
  
"Now we just gotta wait for Kai and R..." just as he was saying it, in walked Kai and Ray.  
  
Ray was wearing a baggy plain white top with black jeans with a Chinese symbol written in white and a pair of black Adidas trainers.  
  
Kai was wearing dark denim jeans, a black t-shirt saying - 2 good 4 u! and a pair of all black Nike trainers.  
  
"Guys? did a beyblade attack you?" asked Ray.  
  
"Er.. no we was just getting changed quietly thats all, why did one attack you?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Well duh!" said Hillary.  
  
"Shut up Hillary! Was i asking you? NO!" screamed Tyson.  
  
Hillary shut up.  
  
"Yes Tyson a beyblade did attack us..." said Kai.  
  
"Oh..well any way lets go!" said Tyson.  
  
Hillary sweatdropped.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Katrina and Destiny had now come out of the shop with a bag of sweets and magazines.  
  
"Take your time!" laughed Bryan.  
  
"What do you expect? They are girls after all!" said Lyndsey.  
  
"Right where do you wanna go next?" asked Bryan.  
  
"How about the park?" suggested Destiny.  
  
"Yeah great idea! You two can test out your spinning top thingys!" said Bryan.  
  
"They're beyblades dad!" said Destiny.  
  
"Right!" laughed Bryan.  
  
"Hey! I can see the park entrance!" screamed Katrina.  
  
"Oh totally wicked!" screamed Destiny.  
  
The two excited girls ran towards the park.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Tyson was literally rolling on the floor laughing at the joke Max had just said.  
  
"That *giggle* was a *giggle* good one!" giggled Tyson.  
  
"My dad told it me" replied Max.  
  
"Hey guys! we are nearly at the park... there is a little tournament being held there" said Kenny pointing towards the park entrance.  
  
"Swweet! I can't wait to hear the sound of my fans cheering me on" Tyson said punching the air.  
  
"Yeah, sure Tyson" said Hillary.  
  
Funnily enough Katrina and Destiny were screaming and running to the park.  
  
"See Hillary! I told ya! They probably want my autograph!"said Tyson.  
  
Hillary glared at Tyson, yet again.  
  
Tysons face dropped when the two screaming girls ran straight into the park.  
  
"Erm... did they mistake you for the other amature bladers in the park?" asked Hillary, smirking.  
  
"GRRRR!" Tyson growled and stormed off to the park.  
  
The other team mates followed.  
  
"Go Dantalon!" screamed a small boy, he was obviously a rookie and didn't have much skill.  
  
"Heplathon attack!" screamed an older girl, she was a bit better than the boy but not as good as other finalists.  
  
"Hey Kenny. When you said little I didn't think you meant little!" said Tyson.  
  
All the tournament was, was a small red dish with a ref and little kids crowding round.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Oh my god! talk about a cutie!" whispered Destiny.  
  
Destiny pointed to the raven haired boy who was dressed in white.  
  
"Thats Ray isn't it?" asked Katrina  
  
"Yeah i think so, boy hes sooooo fine"said Destiny, dreamily.  
  
"Yeah but me liking Tyson right now! Look at what hes wearing, i could eat him!" said Katrina.  
  
"Right! Now... we've got a tournament to win!" said Destiny trying to get Katrina in the mood to battle.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Next up! Katrina versus Max from the world champion blading team... THE BLADEBREAKERS!" said the ref.  
  
"Go Katrina you can win this!" said Destiny.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" shouted the ref.  
  
"Go Draciel!" shouted Max.  
  
"Trinity attack!" screamed Destiny.  
  
There was a bright light and a loud roar, it was Trinity. She was a beautiful blue and white wolf with small electrical sparks round her.  
  
"Woah!" said Max.  
  
"Watch out Max!" screamed Hillary.  
  
"Sweet!"said Tyson.  
  
"Call out Draciel, Max!" shouted Kenny.  
  
"You can do it Max!" said Ray  
  
*Kai death grunt*  
  
"Draciel!" shouted Max.  
  
There was another bright light and another load roar, it was Draciel.  
  
"And your part of a world champion blading team?!" laughed Katrina.  
  
"You wait till I beat you!" replied Max.  
  
"Yeah right! Trinity Shockwave attack!" shouted Katrina.  
  
"Watch out Draciel!" shouted Max.  
  
But it was too late, Draciel had been knocked out of the ring and Katrina had advanced to the semi-finals.  
  
"Too bad!" laughed Katrina while catching her beyblade.  
  
"Well...I guess its all over folks and Katrina takes the match!" screamed the ref.  
  
Max was left speechless, he walked over to his blade and picked it up then walked over to his team mates.  
  
"I can't believe it!" said Hillary, "I am gonna talk to those girls".  
  
Hillary walked over to Katrina and Destiny before Max could stop her.  
  
Katrina was talking to Destiny.  
  
Destiny suddenly stopped talking and looked over Katrinas sholder.  
  
"What is it Destiny?" asked Katrina. "Hi... can i help you?" Katrina said to Hillary.  
  
"Yeah you can! Just what is your problem?" screeched Hillary.  
  
"Er excuse me?" asked Katrina again.  
  
"Why was you insulting Max like that?" she asked sternly.  
  
"Because she wanted to!" said Destiny..."You gotta problem with that bitch?"  
  
Hillary was shocked... "Hey don't call me a bitch!"  
  
Hillary was soon joined by the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Oh got your crew on us aswel have ya?" said Destiny.  
  
"My crew?" asked Hillary.  
  
"Yeah ya crew, ya posse, ya homies ya mates, whateva you call em round ere!" said Katrina.  
  
"Oh so your not from round ere then?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Nope we're from England" replied Katrina.  
  
"No way! Thats soooo cool!" said Ray smiling at Destiny.  
  
Destiny confidently smiled back.  
  
"Cool? Thats awsome! hey why don't you come back to my place and we can have a wicked training session!" asked Tyson.  
  
"Ace idea!" said Katrina, winking at Tyson.  
  
Tyson blushed slightly and lead the way.  
  
"No wait one sec we have gotta ask my dad and your mom!" said Destiny.  
  
"Oh yeah good point.. hey you lot wait here we are just going over there so i can ask my mom and step-dad if we are allowed to go to your place" said Katrina.  
  
"Ok we'll wait" smiled Ray.  
  
Katrina and Destiny walked over to the benches where Lyndsey and Bryan were sitting with Sherbet.  
  
"Oh my God we have just met the bladebreakers Kat, and it only our first day here!" screamed Destiny.  
  
"I know yeah! I sure hope they will let us go to Tysons house!" said Katrina.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
~#RAYS POV#~  
  
I have just met the most incredible girl ever to walk this earth since Mariah!  
  
I think her name is Destiny and boy is she pretty...  
  
her long silky smooth hair and perfect delicate body just makes me melt!  
  
Her partner, Katrina is a awsome blader she has skills that even us Bladebreakers could use.  
  
Although i dont think Kai was that impressed by her.. well he never does seem to show his emotions anyway!  
  
I really want to get to know them both better, I hope they can join us for a training session!  
  
~#END POV#~  
  
~#TYSONS POV#~  
  
Boy have I just met the best girl or what!!!  
  
Her name is Katrina and she is BuMtInG and soooo hot.  
  
She has great style just like yours truly and she even winked at me!!  
  
I really want her to come and 'train' with us hehe and maybe get to know her a bit better...  
  
it will be better with two other girls on the team who aren't annoying...  
  
well actually i really like Hillary, even though she bosses me around and argues non stop and whateva but i reckon she likes me aswel... who couldn't!  
  
~#END POV#~  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Mom! Bryan! Guess who we've just met!" screamed Katrina.  
  
"Hmm.. an american ice cream person? I dunno you tell us" said Bryan.  
  
"No dad! We've just met the bladebreakers the world champions of beyblading!" replied Destiny.  
  
"Oh really! Was a boy called Max there??" asked Lyndsey.  
  
"Yes why do you know him or something" asked Katrina.  
  
"Oh my yes! I am good friends with his mom, oh Katty you were to young to remember that he used to come over and play when they came to England and I did some research with his mom" said Lyndsey.  
  
"Well why dont we all go to Tysons" said Destiny.  
  
"No! That would be imposing" said Lyndsey.  
  
"Well we could ask Max about his mom aswel" said Katrina.  
  
"Hm...ok then are you coming Bry??" asked Lyndsey.  
  
"Yeah I might aswel.. come on then Sherbet" said Bryan grabbing Sherbets lead.  
  
They all walked over to the team.  
  
"Hey guys I'd like you to met my mom and Destinys dad, Lyndsey and Bryan" said Katrina.  
  
"Hi I'm Tyson" said Tyson shaking their hands.  
  
"Ray, pleased to meet you" said Ray smiling.  
  
"I'm Max" said Max.  
  
"Oh my Max you've grown so much" said Lyndsey.  
  
"Excuse me??" asked Max.  
  
Lyndsey put her hand over her mouth...  
  
"Er... did i say that aloud??" asked Lyndsey.  
  
Katrina nodded.  
  
"Max i was a good friend of your mothers and when you were young you used to come over and play with Katrina, you stayed in England for a while you see" said Lyndsey.  
  
"Your my Aunty Lindsey??" asked Max.  
  
Lyndsey nodded and said "yeah your mother used to say i was your aunty because it made you feel more at home because your real aunty used to stay with you back in America" said Lyndsey.  
  
Max gave Lyndsey a hug.  
  
"Its been a while, so wheres your mom?" Lyndsey asked.  
  
"Shes at home with my dad" said Max.  
  
"Oh is she OK?"  
  
"Yeah shes fine" replied Max.  
  
"Oh sorry boys we didnt finish introducing ourselves!" said Lyndsey.  
  
Bryan rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
"Im Hillary" Hillary said, bowing.  
  
"My such manners! I wish Kat was like that!" smiled Lyndsey.  
  
"That goes double for Destiny too!" said Bryan.  
  
Hillary blushed and smiled.  
  
"I am Kenny" said Kenny shaking hands.  
  
"Your very smart looking" said Bryan.  
  
"thanks" replied kenny.  
  
"and who might you be" said Bryan turning to Kai.  
  
Kai turned away.  
  
"Well talk about rude!" said Lynsey.  
  
"Be quiet Lyn, his is a sign that this boy was brought up with rules and disapline!" said Bryan.  
  
"Thats our Kai" said Tyson.  
  
"Kai, what a cute name!" said Lyndsey.  
  
Katrina was boiling red! Already they had emmbarrased themselves!  
  
"Ok mom thats enough talking now! Lets go!" said katrina.  
  
"Oh er.. right" said Tyson.  
  
Tyson lead them out of the park.  
  
(It was Tyson and Katrina walking in a pair at the front, Destiny with Ray behind them, Lyndsey was talking to Max and Bryan, and Kenny was with Hillary and Kai was at the back only talking when he really needed to).  
  
"So whats your house like??" asked Katrina.  
  
"Oh well its not exactly a house it a dojo i live with my grandpa and he teaches kids kendo." replied Tyson.  
  
"Wicked! I have never done Kendo before but i have learned about it in P.E (physial education, that what we call it in England by the way ^^)" said Katrina.  
  
"Cool my grandpa teaches me aswel i can show you some moves when we get to my place if you like!" said Tyson  
  
"I'd like that" replied Katrina.  
  
"Ok! by the way about my grandpa hes a bit mad" laughed Tyson.  
  
Katrina laughed.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Destiny felt awkward because she so badly fancied Ray.  
  
For a few minutes they were silent just glancing at each other every now and again.  
  
Until Ray broke the silence.  
  
"So why did you move here?" he asked.  
  
"Well my dad got a job offer so we had to move" replied Destiny.  
  
"Do you miss your mates from England." said Ray.  
  
"More than ever! But i still stay in touch through email and our phones" said Destiny.  
  
"Yeah, I miss my family in China, but my former team have moved here aswel" said Ray.  
  
"Ahh yeah the white tigers" said Destiny.  
  
"You sure know alot about beyblading teams" smiled Ray.  
  
Destiny giggled flirtatiously.  
  
Ray went slightly red.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"So Max what is your mom doing? Does she still research beyblading?" asked Lyndsey.  
  
"Yeah she has her own team aswel they are called the Allstars, we had to verse em in our first ever world beyblade finals!" said Max.  
  
"I bet that was hard for you to battle against your mom and her team" said Bryan.  
  
"Yeah it was very hard even though she doesn't beyblade! But the good thing is she upgrades our beyblades alot!" smiled Max.  
  
Lyndsey and Bryan laughed.  
  
"Can i have a look at your blade Maxie?" asked Lyndsey.  
  
"Yeah sure" said Max.  
  
Max handed over his blade and Lyndsey said...  
  
"Ahh yes! Draciel ZX4" (A/N: i made the beyblade up myself by the way hehe ^^)  
  
"How did you know?" asked Max.  
  
"Well your mom had been trying that idea ever since you started beyblading, i cant believe shes actually achieved it" smiled Lyndsey positively.  
  
"Oh wow wicked!" screamed Max.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"And then that Destiny girl called me a bitch!" said Hillary.  
  
Kenny tryed to ignore Hillary whilst eating an orange (that came out of nowhere 0.o)  
  
I thought Kenny (A/N: heehee ^^)  
  
"KENNY! are you even listening to me?" screamed Hillary.  
  
"Wha?? Oh err... yeah very funny!" said Kenny taken aback.  
  
"Oh you were not! You were just eating that damn orange!" said Hillary.  
  
"Wasnt he Kai?" she said again.  
  
*Kai death grunt*  
  
"See..!?" screamed Hillary.  
  
Kenny hung his head in defeat.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Well were here!" said Tyson.  
  
Tyson and the group stopped outside a big dojo.  
  
"Wow!" said Katrina.  
  
"Funky!" said Destiny.  
  
"Yo ma homies! Hey Tyson luks like you got yourself sum fine chicks! an about time an all!" screamed a voice, yep you guessed it.. it was Tysons grandpa.  
  
Katrina blushed slightly, and Destiny jumped at the voice.  
  
"Grandpa!!!" screamed Tyson.  
  
"You why don't you show em ya room? So I can talk to the adults!" said Tysons grandpa. "Yeah ok gramps just don't embarrass yourself," replied Tyson.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Follow me guys" said Tyson.  
  
Everyone did so.  
  
They all walked through the front door, and through the living room, which had black leather sofas and black and white walls with a white rug and a glass coffee table.  
  
They stopped at a large oak door,  
  
thought Katrina.  
  
"Well this is mine and Max's room!" said Tyson.  
  
"Er. you share a room?" said Destiny.  
  
"Well, only for the time being, it is so we can all train together and his mom is too busy.so he stays here!" said Tyson.  
  
Tyson opened the door, his room had; laminate flooring with a small round, blue rug; light blue walls with posters and photographs of all the tournaments and his mates stuck all over the place; a small double bed with a blue drape over it (Tysons bed) it was placed near a large window; another single sized bed which had a wooden frame (Maxs bed); a big CD player with a stack of R n B, Rap and Hip Hop CDs next to it and a big walk- in wardrobe.  
  
"Cool!" said Katrina.  
  
"Nice" said Destiny.  
  
"Thanks" chorused Tyson and Max.  
  
Destiny and Katrina smiled at the two blushing boys.  
  
"So how about we chill here for a while? Is that OK with you guys?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yeah that's fine!" said Katrina.  
  
"Yeah wicked!" said Destiny.  
  
"Whateva you guys wanna do" smiled Ray.  
  
"Yeah Ok" said Max and Hillary.  
  
"OK but we gotta train!" said Kenny.  
  
"Ok relax chief!" laughed Tyson.  
  
"What about you Kai?" asked Max.  
  
"I prefer to go and train" said Kai walking away.  
  
"Is he Ok?" asked Destiny.  
  
"Who, Kai? Oh don't worry bout him he always goes off" said Ray smiling.  
  
Destiny smiled back at the neko-jin.  
  
They all sat in a circle in Tyson and Maxs room.  
  
(Katrina was sitting next to Tyson, who was sitting next to Max, who was sitting next to Hillary, who was sitting next to Kenny, who was sitting next to Ray, who was sitting next to Destiny, who was sitting next to Katrina.)  
  
Tyson stood up and put Thoia Thoing by R Kelly on (A/N: a mint song ^^)  
  
"I love this song!" said Katrina who got up and started dancing.  
  
Destiny also got up and started dancing, she was followed by Ray and Tyson who also started to dance.  
  
"Hey wait! I got an idea!" screamed Hillary.  
  
Tyson turned the music down.  
  
"What now Hil?" he moaned.  
  
"How about we play truth or dare?" suggested Hillary.  
  
"Yeah cool idea!" screamed Destiny.  
  
"Yeah sure" said Katrina.  
  
The boys nodded, even Kenny decided to play along.  
  
Hillary found a bottle (out of nowhere AGAIN! Heehee o.0) and spun it.  
  
It landed on Kenny, who had to make up the dare or question.  
  
It then landed on Katrina.  
  
"Oh great!" laughed Katrina.  
  
"I dare Katrina to do dirty dancing round..Tyson" laughed Kenny.  
  
Tyson went wide eyed.  
  
"You want me to do what?!?!?" screeched Katrina.  
  
"You heard Kat just do dirty dancing, look I'll show ya, Ray stand up" giggled Destiny.  
  
The confused yet blushing boy stood up and Destiny started dancing round him.  
  
Ray was frozen.  
  
"See as easy as pie!" said Destiny sitting down.  
  
Ray realised and also sat back down.  
  
Katrina laughed and blushed and so did Tyson but she decided to have a go for the fun of it.  
  
The same thing happened, Tyson was also frozen but sat down when he snapped back into reality.  
  
~#HILLARYS POV#~  
  
I am soooo angry! We have just ben playing truth or dare, which was my idea, and Katrina just did dirty dancing round Tyson.  
  
Ok, Ok! I may aswel tell ya.  
  
I love Tyson, Ok is that what you wanted to hear, all the rumours are true.  
  
But. I have a major crisis!  
  
I am also in love with Kai.  
  
Oh what am I going to do! I know I will go and find Kai and see how he is, because he probably doesn't like me anyway!  
  
I think he just likes being my friend!  
  
~#END POV#~  
  
"You guys I am gonna check on Kai! I will be back in a bit!" said Hillary.  
  
"Ok" said Kenny.  
  
She thought as she left Tysons room and went into the big, back garden.  
  
No sign of Kai.  
  
"Maybe I could try the cliff!" Hillary thought aloud.  
  
She walked to the cliffs, funnily enough to find Kai sitting on a bench staring at Dranzer.  
  
Hillary nervously walked over to Kai but she didn't know why she was nervous.  
  
Kai eyes travelled and met Hillarys.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kai, putting Dranzer away.  
  
"Oh I just came to see how you were," replied Hillary perching on the end of the bench next to Kai.  
  
"I am glad you came," said Kai.  
  
"Huh? Y..you are?" said Hillary.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"Er.. why?" asked Hillary.  
  
Kai laughed and turned to face the confused girl.  
  
"You ask to many questions," said Kai leaning in wards towards Hillarys surprised face.  
  
Hillary was about to talk when she felt a finger being placed, ever so gently over her mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1 is done! I know it is a long long chapter cuz it took 24 pages of Microsoft word! But I enjoyed writing it and I have left you with a crappy cliffhanger but anyway. if you wanna know whats gonna happen between Hillary and Kai then please R+R!!  
  
Thanx luv ya all  
  
BabyGirl LoZ!  
  
xxx 


	2. Moments and pleasure

Chapter 2 is now up people!  
  
Hopefully more of you will review!  
  
What happened in the last chapter?  
  
Destiny and Katrina had moved to America and Katrina beat Max in a beybattle!  
  
They all went back to Tysons house and play Truth Or Dare (look on chapter 1 to read the dare hehe XD)  
  
Hillary gets moody and goes to check on Kai (quotes) -  
  
Kai laughed and turned to face the confused girl.  
  
"You ask to many questions," said Kai leaning in wards towards Hillarys surprised face.  
  
Hillary was about to talk when she felt a finger being placed, ever so gently over her mouth.  
  
Please, please, please review!!!  
  
On with the chapter.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Kai? What are you." Hillarys mouth was muffled by soft lips on hers.  
  
Hillary couldn't resist the tender but passionate feeling.  
  
Kai broke the kiss.  
  
"You like?" asked Kai, smirking .  
  
Hillary had her eyes closed and nodded slightly.  
  
Kai laughed under his breath.  
  
Hillary smirked.  
  
I she thought.  
  
Hillary got up, Kai noticed and said, "Where you going?"  
  
Hillary winked at him and walked on the route to Tysons house.  
  
Hillary laughed at the amusement of watching Kai looking desperate for her.  
  
She kept on walking and kept turning round to see if Kai was following, she wanted him to but was disappointed when she realised he wasn't.  
  
Finally she had reached Tysons house, she wasn't going to tell anyone about her 'moment' with Kai.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Destiny and Katrina were giggling like lunatics, they were pissed out of their brains.  
  
Tyson had a secret stash of alcohol and Alco pops under his bed.  
  
"Where did you get it all Tyson?" asked Ray, who was only tipsy.  
  
"Ma Grandpa" said Tyson, who was quite sober but had drunk a lot.  
  
"Oh" laughed Ray.  
  
"Hey Ray! How about we leave this joint and go and get some luvin!" said a giggling Destiny, before collapsing onto Rays lap (he was sitting on the bed)  
  
"Shes out for the night!" said Ray.  
  
Max nodded.  
  
Max was smoking in the corner but didn't drink any alcohol.  
  
"Max how can you handle that stuff!" said Kenny.  
  
"Chief its only tobacco no drugs or nothin'!" said Max.  
  
Kenny blushed and said "Oh".  
  
Katrina had put Tysons stereo on full blast and was dancing/tripping all over the room.  
  
Katrina had finally decided to call it a night and had collapsed on the bed.  
  
"Shes gone! Shows that girls cant take as much alcohol as boys" laughed Tyson.  
  
"They have probably never had this much before" said Ray.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Max! Put that fag away!" spitted Tyson.  
  
Max stubbed it out on the floor and helped Tyson and Kenny tidy up the bottles.  
  
"Come in" said Tyson after they had cleared away any sign of alcohol and cigarettes.  
  
"Hey how are the girls doin, its time to go" said Bryan.  
  
"Erm." blushed Ray.  
  
Lyndsey giggled, "Awww I bet she likes you Ray, hmmm Katrinas asleep to" she said.  
  
"Hey don't worry bout those to! You lot can stay here for the night, I got plenty of spare rooms that you can stay in" said Tysons grandpa.  
  
"Oh but that's asking to m." said Lyndsey who was soon butted in by Tyson.  
  
"Really mam its no problem" he smiled.  
  
"Ok then" nodded Lyndsey.  
  
Grandpa shut the door.  
  
"Tyson where are these two gonna sleep?" asked Ray.  
  
"Well we cant put them in a spare room incase they choke or something!" said Tyson.  
  
"Well they will have to sleep with us then" said Ray.  
  
Tyson nodded.  
  
thought Tyson, smirking.  
  
thought Ray.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Hillary knocked on Tysons bedroom door.  
  
Tyson answered, "Erm. Hillary this isn't a good time" he said.  
  
"What do you mean, I just wanna get my stuff and go home before my mom has a go at me" screamed Hillary.  
  
Hillary barged through and saw Ray picking up Destiny and Katrina tucked cosily into Tysons bed.  
  
Hillarys jaw dropped, "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Well you know my stash of alcohol" stated Tyson.  
  
"Oh no, they are drunk aren't they!" she said.  
  
"Why did you let them drink so much?" she said sternly.  
  
"Well they drank the same as us" said Tyson. "I didn't think they would of gone".  
  
Hillary shook her head.  
  
Ray walked out of Tysons room and into his.  
  
He looked up and saw a surprised looking Kai sitting on his bed in his pyjamas.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kai.  
  
"She got pissed and her dad thinks she's asleep so they can stop over tonight" replied Ray.  
  
Kai didn't answer, he was trying to get to sleep.  
  
Ray tucked Destiny into his bed and he joined her.  
  
Destiny was shivering and found Rays body heat so she hugged him close. Ray blushed slightly.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Destinys eyes flickered open, she was surprised to see a mountain of black hair staring back at her.  
  
She sat up, "Fuckin hell ma friggin head is poundin!" she whispered.  
  
She felt like she was gonna hurl so she lay back down and noticed another bed with a boy in it, it was Kai.  
  
She thought.  
  
"What happened last night?" she asked aloud.  
  
"You got pissed and stayed over, don't worry me or Ray didn't fuck you while you was passed out or nothing!" smirked Kai.  
  
"Me got pissed and passed out, perlease!" pouted Destiny.  
  
"Its true, I guess there is a first time for everythin" said Kai.  
  
"True! I gotta splittin head ache you got a pain killer or anything?" asked Destiny.  
  
"As a matter of fact I have" said Kai.  
  
Kai handed her the box.  
  
"Tar bab" said Destiny swallowing the pill.  
  
Destiny got up and walked over to Kai and handed over the box.  
  
"Here" she said.  
  
Kai grabbed Destinys arm, which made her jolt forward.  
  
Kai whispered in her ear, "Anything for a pretty face".  
  
Destiny blushed, gave Kai a confused look and walked out the room.  
  
She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Tyson.  
  
"Woah!" he said.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Ty! Wheres Katrina?" she asked.  
  
"Its ok, she is in my room" said Tyson, pointing in the direction of his room.  
  
Destiny opened the door.  
  
Katrina was sat up in bed and looked fine.  
  
"Heya Kat!" mumbled Destiny.  
  
"Mmm? Oh hi" replied Katrina.  
  
"You feelin' ok?" asked Destiny sitting next to Katrina.  
  
"No! I have got the worst headache ever! What happened last night I just woke up in Tysons bed" asked Katrina.  
  
"Well apparently we got pissed and passed out" said Destiny.  
  
"Hey! You guys want any breakfast?" asked Tyson poking his head around the open door.  
  
"Yeah please," said Destiny.  
  
"No I feel like I am gonna be sick if I eat anything" said Katrina.  
  
"Ok" said Tyson disappearing from the door.  
  
Tyson then reappeared and came and sat on the bed.  
  
"You guys feeling alright?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yeah im ok I had a pain killer" smiled Destiny.  
  
"What bout you babe?" winked Tyson looking at Katrina.  
  
Katrina laughed and said "I am feelin awful!"  
  
Destiny said "I am gonna find the others, see ya in a bit" while walking out the room.  
  
"Tyson? What happened last night?" asked Katrina.  
  
"You got drunk and passed out, your mom and step-dad thought you was asleep so you stayed over.we didn't wanna put you in a spare room in case you choked or something" he replied.  
  
Katrina felt light headed. "Tyson I feel dizzy" she said.  
  
Katrina grabbed onto Tyson and collapsed backwards onto the pillow, bringing Tyson with her.  
  
Katrina giggled.  
  
"Whats so funny?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Katrina shook her head and said "nothing".  
  
"Well I had better go and help my grandpa with the breakfast" said Tyson getting up, he was stopped by Katrina who was still clutching onto his arm.  
  
"Why don't you stay a bit longer?" asked Katrina.  
  
"I could do" said Tyson glancing at Katrina.  
  
"I would like you to" said Katrina, sexily.  
  
Tyson got up after Katrina had loosened her grip and went to shut his bedroom door.  
  
"If this is what you want, I will stay" said Tyson.  
  
He walked over to Katrina who was now sitting up on Tysons bed.  
  
As soon as Tyson sat down, Katrina got up and straddled him, kissing his neck lightly.  
  
Tyson smirked.  
  
"What if they catch us?" he asked, Katrina looked at him.  
  
"Then they catch us" replied Katrina.  
  
Katrina carried on kissing Tysons neck and jawbone. Until Tyson lifted Katrinas head up and kissed her passionately.  
  
Tysons tongue flicked Katrinas bottom lip asking for entrance. It was granted and all their troubles seemed to float away.  
  
Katrinas hands were travelling up Tysons back trying to remove his shirt.  
  
Tyson stood up with Katrina on him (like a forwards piggyback) and laid her on his bed and then took off his shirt, revealing a 4 pack.  
  
He then kissed Katrinas soft lips again and at the same time tried to unbutton her pyjama top but failed.  
  
Katrina laughed and unbuttoned her top and removed it, Tyson kissed Katrinas jawbone. This made her groan.  
  
Tyson then moved down to her chest and then to her bellybutton, which she had pierced.  
  
Katrina giggled and pointed to the wall, Tyson looked and using the detour.Katrina flipped Tyson over and was sitting on top of him.  
  
"Naughty bitch I will have to punish you!" said Tyson.  
  
"I thought I was already being punished" winked Katrina.  
  
Tyson laughed.  
  
Katrina started kissing Tysons chest and moved down to his where his jeans were. Katrina unzipped them and removed them with a blink of an eye.  
  
Katrina then slid Tysons boxers down and then the next thing she knew, she was on her back with Tyson taking off her pyjama bottoms. When he did he noticed she was wearing a black and gemstone thong with matching bra.  
  
"Very nice" smirked Tyson.  
  
"Thanks" smiled Katrina.  
  
Katrina took off her bra and revealed her large breasts. Tyson was gobsmacked.  
  
"Oh my fuckin God!" he said staring at her 'biggens'.  
  
Katrina giggled.  
  
"Their all yours" she said.  
  
Tyson licked his lips and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup from the desk and covered Katrinas boobs in it. After he had finished he started to devour the chocolate syrup from Katrina.  
  
This sent shivers down Katrinas spine, it felt so good. Tyson had finished within a matter of minutes.  
  
Katrina felt her thongs been removed and then felt a surge of pleasure running through her.she moaned very loudly and gripped the bed sheets so tight her knuckles went white.  
  
Tyson continued to push harder backwards and forwards into Katrina.  
  
Katrina had never felt like this before but it sorta hurt but it also felt pleasurable.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Katrina collapsed onto the bed not able to catch her breath.  
  
"That was wonderful" she said while gasping for air.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it as much as I did" said Tyson who was next to Katrina.  
  
There was a knock at the door and it swung open.  
  
"Ty? Katrina? Time for breakfast" said Max.  
  
"Oh my God!" Shouted Max.  
  
"Max! Its not what it looks like!" said Tyson.  
  
Katrina was gripping the covers around her naked body. Max couldn't stop staring at Tyson and Katrina.  
  
"Tyson, you have only known her 5 minutes" and with that Max ran off.  
  
"Oh shit!" spitted Tyson.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
That is my second chapter done, I hope you liked it!  
  
Sorry bout the soppyness and some fluff but hey!  
  
Please review and tell the truth, is it good or crap?  
  
Thanx y'all luv ya!  
  
BabyGirl Loz xx 


End file.
